Rachel Berry is pregnant
by samchellover32
Summary: What happens when Rachel finds out shes pregnant?
1. Rachel Berry is pregnant?

Rachel Berry started to cry in the bathroom of Kurt and her's loft. She saw the plus sign on the pregnant test and realized the mistake she had made. She once had a pregnancy scare months before in February but she knew it was real this time. How could she have done this to Finn? He died only three months ago and was now pregnant with his best friend's baby. She remembers it like it was yesterday.

_Kurt and Rachel were at his house while they were visiting Lima. It had been 3 weeks since Finn's death and everyone had already gone back to college. They were leaving the next day and Kurt was spending the last night going out with Carol and Burt. Rachel was staying with them in Kurt's room because her dads were out of town and she had lost her key. "We'll be back later" Kurt stated before leaving the house. A few minutes later Sam and Blaine came downstairs laughing. Sam was still living with them in the guest room of their house. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Rachel" Blaine smiled as he also left the house. Sam sat down on the couch and brushed some hair out of his eyes. Rachel and Sam were friends but they never talked. They started having small talk and soon kissed. After they caught their breaths they began making out. Soon they were in Sam's room and clothes were flying._

Rachel's thoughts were interrupted by Kurt knocking on the locked door. "Rach? Santana made us some lunch. Are you coming?" "Y-y-Yeah Kurt just one mo-moment" Rachel said more tears threatening to fall. She wiped off the tears and came out. She quickly put the stick in her room without anybody noticing and walked back out. To her surprise there were 5 plates set up for lunch. "Santana did you count wrong again?" Kurt asked also seeing the display. "No because we have guests" Santana said right on cue because someone knocked on the door. Rachel walked to the door and pulled it open happy to see Blaine...and him. "BLAINE?" Kurt yelled happily running into his boyfriend's arms. Blaine was pulled into his seat and Sam stood in the doorway looking at Rachel as she did the same to him. "Are you gonna let Trouty come in?" Santana's voice was heard from the kitchen. Rachel moves out of the way and gestured for him to come in. She closed the door and made her way to her seat as Santana pulled something out of the oven. "Now Berry I know you're a vegetarian so you don't have to eat the chicken". Rachel was almost three months along and was craving meat. She had to fight the urges so no one would get suspicious. "I don't care Trouty you can sleep on the floor!" Santana yelled at Sam. It was hours later and time to go to sleep. Blaine was staying with Kurt and Sam still needed somewhere to sleep since Santana was on the couch. Rachel came out of her room in a big jacket because when she put on her usual tank top she realized she was showing a little. "Santana stay in my room with me. Just keep it PG ok?" she told her making Sam chuckle. Santana nodded and gave Sam her blanket "Use it". Throughout the night Rachel slept and was snoring softly. While Santana looked through all of the smaller girls stuff. Then she came across something wadded up in toilet paper setting in the top drawer of her night stand. She unraveled it and realized what it was "Oh my god."


	2. My psychic mexican third eye

**Previously: Throughout the night Rachel slept and was snoring softly. While Santana looked through all of the smaller girls stuff. Then she came across something wadded up in toilet paper setting in the top drawer of her night stand. She unraveled it and realized what it was "Oh my god."**

————————————-

Santana didn't wake Rachel up thankfully. Santana quickly turned her back to the curtain when she heard Blaine's voice whisper "Santana what's wrong? I got a water and heard you talking". '_This isn't my secret to tell even to the gay twins or Trouty_' Santana thought to herself "U-uh nothing I just hit my foot on the bed and kind of whisper-yelled to myself that's all" she put the stick down quietly "Good night Blaine". She got back into bed as Blaine shook his head and went through the other curtain. She looked at Rachel's face as the brunette slept and she lightly intertwined their hands so that she wouldn't wake up. As the next morning came around Rachel had woken up, got a shower and got dressed. She sat on the couch space where Sam wasn't sleeping at and drank the coffee she made minutes before. Sam woke up and stared at Rachel for a second before standing up to stretch. "Kurt I don't see what the problem is! Why can't you forget it already! I slept with him because I get left out of your big shot life! It was months ago too! You said you forgave me!" Blaine yelled as he stormed after Kurt who had left the curtain. Sam smirked as Santana stormed out wearing a sleeping mask and holding up one of Rachel's bras. "We had a deal you gays! You don't wake me up until after seven. Make another sound louder than your mediocrity and I'll choke you to death with Berry's training bra. Ok?". "You still wear training bras?" Sam asked Rachel looking down at her chest. She smacked him on the head and grabbed her bra quickly bringing it into her room. Santana followed and went back to bed quite fast. Kurt and Blaine forgave each other quickly. Later in the day Santana walked up to the group. "Since we're stuck in the building because of that murderer on the loose I went through your DVD collection to pick out what we're watching". "Bring it!" Kurt said "Knocked Up,The Pregnancy Pact, And she's having a Baby" Santana said putting the movies down on the table. "I don't want to watch any of those" Rachel said glancing at her stomach for a second. Santana eyed her and nodded "You guys should go get us food" she said looking at the three. "Why not you?" Sam asked rolling his eyes. "Because women do everything. You're repaying me for making you lunch, giving up my bed, and disrupting my beauty sleep" Santana ranted on. Blaine grabbed his coat along with Sam's and they left with Kurt. Rachel sat down on the couch and so did Santana. "Ok Berry now that we're alone you wanna tell me about what I found in your top nightstand drawer?" Santana asked holding up the little stick she had grabbed earlier. "You has no right!" Rachel said madly as she took the stick. "Rachel I'm your friend. I'm here to help. Is it his?" Santana said talking about Finn. "No! No. That's why I feel bad about it's- it's Sam's ok?" Rachel said as the tears were falling fast. "Seriously Trouty Mouth knocked you up? When?" Santana asked looking grossed out. "The last night Kurt and I were in Lima. After the accident. It just happened we kissed and then-" she couldn't continue because she broke down sobbing. Santana held on to her "it's ok. It's ok. I'm here" she repeated but it was a whisper. Five minutes later it was still going on when the boys walked through the door Kurt rushed over. "Diva, what's wrong- Oh my god!" Kurt cut into his own words when he saw the door test. "Rachel, are you-" "It's mine".


End file.
